T-44
The T-44 is a tier 4 Soviet medium tank. Background Story As early as 1941, plans were underway to develop a replacement for the T-34. However, as the sudden outbreak of World War II became apparent for the U.S.S.R in 1941, the Soviet NKTP shifted all focus onto mass-producing the KV-1 and T-34 in staggering amounts in order to keep up with huge losses mounting on the Russian front. Work on developing the successor to the T-34 recommenced in 1944. The Morozov design bureau, the same one responsible for the design of the T-34, was put in charge of this project, designated as T-44. When compared to the T-34, the T-44 was tremendously similar to one another. The T-44 used nearly the same roadwheels, tracks, engine, turret, and main gun as the T-34-85. Most noticeably, its hull configuration was changed, with the original Christie suspension replaced with conventional torsion bar suspension and also had no sloped side armor, which saved a considerably large amount of internal space. In addition, the hull provided much more protection and even made the T-44 much smaller in comparison. In August 1944, the prototype was completed and after trials, the NKTP approved production of the T-44. Approximately 160-190 T-44s were produced before the war's end. Playstyle Great agility, an okay gun, and moderately thick armor from the front are what makes the T-44 a fair formidable opponent. With such performance, the most effective way to use the vehicle is by using it as a flanking, support, or even a frontline role. Its top speed of 55 km/h can get the user to any location quickly, even at times flank enemy vehicles and can also ram and flip vehicles with its speed. Whenever attempting a frontline assault, be aware that most tanks at your tier can penetrate your armor. In order to avoid being damaged by enemy fire, use your tanks mobility to quickly flank the enemy or settle into a side-scraping position behind an obstacle, but make sure to not go alone without your team. If you do find your allies lacking in support, try to keep your distance between the enemy team and your allies in order to prevent yourself from being spotted. At this distance, the best approach in defeating the enemy team is by sniping their vehicles and by taking hull-down positions if possible. Keep in mind that the reload speed of the T-44 lasts around ten seconds, so be extra cautious in close-quarters-combat. One wrong move and the enemy can quickly defeat you unless your vehicle has a high crew level. Pros * Surprisingly provides superior armor penetration compared to the T-34-85 which utilizes the same gun. * The tank can accelerate in less than a few seconds due to its lighting quick acceleration rate. * With a top speed of 55 km/h, the tank can live up to the role of a flanker or as a frontline weapon. * Moderately fast turret traverse. * Slightly-average health pool. * Thick frontal hull armor. * Good for ramming and flipping tank especially on hills. Cons * Uses the same 85-mm ZiS S-53 gun as seen on the main armament of the T-34-85, which is only a tier lower. * Reload speed is the same as that on the T-34-85 due to the reuse of the same turret. * Decent gun depression angles unsuitable for hull-down positions. * Less-armored on the turret cheeks and gun mantlet. * DPM is similar to some tanks of its tier but is still rather low to other tanks of its tier. Historical Trivia * Even though slightly different due to newer modifications, the T-44 chassis was used on the Soviet T-54 Mod. 1946 turret, or what would be of the future T-54 Mod. 1949, 51, and future Soviet main battle tanks. * The tank was also the testbed for the T-44-122 which experimented with a modified T-44 armed with the 122-mm D-25-44 gun. Category:Soviet Union Category:Medium Tanks Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Premium